


Ties

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the CID, you have to wear a tie on duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

“Where’s your tie, James?”

“Um, forgot it.”

“Don’t keep a spare at work?”

“Doesn’t match this shirt.”

“Eh? Well, you have to have a tie. Go buy one. Before Innocent sees ya.”

At the door, Laura coughed, “Gentlemen. Having a tiff?”

Robbie pointed at the tie-less James.

“Ah, I see.”

Laura’s expression puzzled Robbie and he was surprised to see James blush.

Laura walked to James’ desk, removed something yellow from her pocket and placed on it his desk. As she left she paused in the doorway. James glanced from bundle to Laura, frowning.

“Sorry, it was under the bed.”


End file.
